


hello, operator, i've got a question on my mind

by timber (calculus)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Phone Sex, Rimming, What Have I Done, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 09:59:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12033564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calculus/pseuds/timber
Summary: “That was ajoke! Also, how could you, Wonwoo, I’m in public right now!” he hisses hurriedly, drinking in the sighs and cut-off noises slipping from Wonwoo’s end. “Why do you have to be such a kinky fuck right now?”Soonyoung would like to state for the record: Jeon Wonwoo is a horny dick.





	hello, operator, i've got a question on my mind

**Author's Note:**

> honestly we're all complicit in this don't even pretend you weren't involved
> 
> NO ONE IS INNOCENT

It comes out as a joke, the first time.

They’re half-dressed, distracted from stripping each other of their layers every few seconds with kisses, playful and affectionate, and Wonwoo’s glasses are already askew on his face, the thin metal rims pressing into his cheeks with each kiss. It’s endearing, but Soonyoung also knows Wonwoo will be annoyed about the warping later, so he takes them off his face carefully, kissing the spots where the indentations are heaviest. Wonwoo scrunches his nose at him, but takes the glasses away to put at their bedside table, stretching across the span of their bed, small freckles stark against the pale of his skin in the shitty lighting of their apartment.

He waits until they’re seated safe and sound before pushing Wonwoo back onto the mattress, running his hands up his waist and smiling at the giggles spilling out from under him. Wonwoo’s ticklish only when he’s flustered or self-conscious, and it makes Soonyoung want to wreck him even more, make him forget about everything but what’s being done to him.

“You know, you’re really too skinny by half, Wonwoo-yah,” Soonyoung says, grazing his soft belly and caressing the curve of his ribs. Wonwoo just shrugs, content to let him touch, and plays with the bedsheets underneath his fingers.

“I’ve got a fast metabolism, what can I say,” he says, flippant, and Soonyoung pictures him at last night’s dinner with Junhui and Jihoon, matching Jihoon plate for plate in their quest to take advantage of the chicken place’s all-you-can-eat special. It’s not untrue, to say the least. “Anyway, thanks mom for worrying about me.”

Soonyoung laughs and crawls over him, leaning in with arms bracketing him, pinching him lightly in the ribs. “If anything, you should be saying, ‘Thanks, daddy.’ Don’t you keep up with the latest memes?”

Wonwoo doesn’t answer immediately, but his eyes darken, and his tongue stretches out to wet his lips. The gaze is heavy, and Soonyoung’s mouth feels dry, but the moment is broken before it stretches further. “All right, Internet King, you can tell me all about your memes after you’ve finished fucking me.”

It’s the next-best thing to a written invitation, and Soonyoung goes willing, putting the joke on backburner for later thinking.

* * *

The train is running late today, a rare occurrence, but it’s annoying enough to Soonyoung who just wants to go home and collapse into bed and maybe snuggle with Wonwoo for a little bit. He pulls out his phone and finds a spare seat on the waiting benches dotting the station track.

> **kwonsoonHOSH** _18:22 PM_  
>  i cannot believe the One Day i leave work relatively early, the train decides it’s not my time to shine
> 
> **space nerd** _18:22 PM_  
>  When are you going to come back?
> 
> **kwonsoonHOSH** _18:23 PM_  
>  Never if the train doesnt come in the next five minutes i’m honestly gonna pop a squat and just sleep here tonight
> 
> **space nerd** _18:23 PM_  
>  mmm maybe don’t do that just yet

His phone starts ringing before he can text back, and he picks up without thought, swiping the button to greet Wonwoo with a complaint ready on his lips. “Really, though, I just want to be at home right now and go into the longest hibernation of my life. Do you know how many meetings I had to sit through today without being able to strangle myself? Five, Nonu-yah, five—”

There’s a burst of air, breathy laughter on the phone to let Soonyoung know he’s still on the line, but Wonwoo seems content to just let him rant, interjecting every odd minute with a hum or sympathetic murmur. It’s almost like having him right beside him, and it helps Soonyoung with his mood, the missing train only a minor agitation now.

“—and then, the barista was like, ‘Excuse me, but I think your credit card is being declined? Would you like to try again?’ and I near had a heart attack because what if it was because I spent my month limit on all that SHINee merch, remember that one site, Fanciful Taeminator, I got like the deluxe photobook set—”

“...please….Soon-ah….”

“—but you know. Uh. What?”

“....not enough, Soon-ah, please….”

Soonyoung stares unseeing at the train doors, the gasping murmurs in his ears growing louder now that he’s trailed off his rant, brain frantically trying to reboot itself because honestly. What.

“W-Wonwoo, are you—Wait, are you really….” He whispers, hunching in his shoulders and cupping his hand around his phone speaker as if it maximize privacy in a station full of commuters who are paying attention to their own phones and conversations. “Seriously?”

Wonwoo laughs again, punchy like he’s panting to the receiver while he’s touching himself, and Soonyoung feels the shivers run through him like hot wax, slow and blooming lust. “I told you not to sleep at the station tonight.”

“That was a _joke_! Also, how could you, Wonwoo, I’m in public right now!” he hisses hurriedly, drinking in the sighs and cut-off noises slipping from Wonwoo’s end. “Why do you have to be such a kinky fuck right now?”

“Mm, but who brought up being called ‘daddy’ first?” Soonyoung sucks in a harsh breath, nerve-ends suddenly singing, and Wonwoo chuckles into his ear, like he knows exactly what he’s thinking. “Oh? I think you want me to call you daddy, don’t you? Or was that a joke too?”

Soonyoung stutters, pulling his briefcase over his slacks to hide his lap, curling into himself as much as possible without drawing suspicion. “I-I, god, Wonwoo, please….”

“Nngh, yeah, I think you want that, daddy, wanna spread me open over your lap easy, drape me over your thick thighs and call me your pretty baby,” Wonwoo murmurs, the smile clear in his voice, and Soonyoung almost whimpers aloud, biting down on his lip to keep a tight lid shut. There’s a rustle, sheets or something possibly in their bedroom, and the squelch of something wet, and there’s a clear picture being painted in Soonyoung’s mind right now, Wonwoo splayed on their dark bed-sheets, fingering himself to Soonyoung’s voice this whole time, touching his cock and imagining it’s Soonyoung’s hand on him.

“God,” his voice cracks, hoarse and dry, and he clears it quickly before continuing, hitching up his bag for reassurance, “you seriously are the kinkiest fucker there is.”

“You don’t wanna play, daddy? That’s fine, I can get myself off all alone then,” Wonwoo says primly, a gasp shuddering through his voice like he’s hit a good spot, and Soonyoung keeps swallowing, but his throat is so dry.

“...No, don’t,” he says in the end, privately crying to himself about his dignity, but the agreeable noise Wonwoo makes is enough to keep him going. “D-daddy wants to be there to help you, can you wait for me?”

“But—ah, ah—I’m so close, daddy, can’t—”

“Wonwoo—baby, listen to me,” Soonyoung says, clearing his throat again, wishing for all the world to put him out of his misery, cheeks aflame. He steels himself with a deep breath. “I want to watch you come under me, want to make you break apart with my fingers, and daddy can’t do that if you come first. I want to make my baby so pretty and red all over with my tongue and cock, but if you let go first, then daddy can’t give you what you want.”

There’s a growl and a whine, the sound of capitulation reedy and incongruous with Wonwoo’s normal bass, but it’s delicious to hear, and Soonyoung covers the smirk with a hand. “Fine, but I swear if you don’t get home in the next thirty minutes, then all bets are off.”

* * *

He slams the door close as fast as he can, having run up four flights of stairs instead of waiting the extra three minutes for the elevator to come down, and tosses his keys aside without looking to see if they land on anything valuable. The apartment is quiet, dim save the lights on in their room, filtering out the crack of their door, and Soonyoung pulls his tie loose and toes off his shoes before making his way there.

“Wonwoo? You here?” he asks gently, pushing open the door to let the light spill out. His jaw drops when his eyes adjust, the figure presented on their bed enough to punch the breath out of his lungs. “W-Wonwoo-ah….”

Wonwoo grins, flashing teeth, and spreads his hole wider for Soonyoung to see, his fingers curling in and thrusting. He groans loudly, biting the corner of his lip, and Soonyoung knows he’s being baited, but he’s apparently the easiest man in the world when there is a naked man splayed open in bed for his taking.

“Honestly, we’re gonna have words after this is over, I just wanna make that clear,” Soonyoung says, pulling his shirt over his head and stripping his underwear and pants down. Wonwoo snorts, but watches at leisure while Soonyoung struggles to pull off his ankle socks, hopping on each foot to rip the fabric off.

“As long there is _doing_ , I’ll be happy with anything,” Wonwoo snarks, pulling his fingers out and legs up to make room for Soonyoung to crawl onto their bed. Soonyoung makes a face at him and pulls him in for a kiss hello, soft and chaste despite all the words and promises from earlier. Honestly, if it weren’t for Wonwoo’s insistent dick dripping on his thigh, he would just cuddle up and trade kisses for the rest of the evening. Wonwoo seems to catch this and pinches him on the arm. “Okay, enough, my balls are about to burst.”

“Literally the most impatient, I swear,” Soonyoung says, rolling his eyes, “I don’t even get a ‘hello, Soon-ah, how was your day, mine was good, I missed you too,’ anymore. Admit it, you just want me for my body. I’m just a piece of meat to you.”

“Well, maybe if you got here earlier, it would’ve been a different story,” Wonwoo replies, laying himself down and getting comfortable, pulling Soonyoung in as he straddles him. “Unfortunately, that time has passed, and now you’re a cock that’s gonna go into me, end of story.”

“I feel the love, truly, I do,” Soonyoung mutters, but he drops an obliging hand to pull at Wonwoo’s dick and balls, and Wonwoo drops his head back onto the mattress with a whine.

“Come on, Soon-ah, I’ve been ready since you texted me at five, just fuck me please,” he begs, pulling up bed-sheet fabric between his fingers, dick twitching in Soonyoung’s grasp.

“Hm, what’s the magic word?” Soonyoung sings, dragging his free hand down the twitching plains of Wonwoo’s torso, the other torturously slow on his cock. Wonwoo lifts his head with a kittenish glare and pouts.

“Daddy, touch me,” is what he says, and Soonyoung chokes. The answer is ‘please’, actually, but Wonwoo is desperate now, pulling his head down for a hard kiss, slipping in tongue as soon as Soonyoung opens his mouth. “Fuck me, _please_.”

“Shit, okay, keep your tits on,” Soonyoung says, eloquent as he fumbles, and Wonwoo lets out a laugh, still put-together enough to enjoy his stumblings, and that decides his next actions. “Okay, let’s _play_.”

He slides down Wonwoo’s body, ignoring the grumbling, and pushes his legs up, spreads apart his pale freckled thighs with a smirk and dives right in. The first lick is thrilling, the heady moan that breaks through Wonwoo’s lips like music to his ears, and Soonyoung pushes in, using a thumb to press him open for his tongue. The words are exchanged for a string of groans now, half-words and the insistent push of his ass, and Soonyoung licks wide strips up and over the sensitized rim of his hole.

“God,” Wonwoo stretches out, languid and rapturous as Soonyoung fucks into him with his tongue, hard and fast, “God, Soon-ah, please, please—” He breaks out a sob, pushes fingers into his mouth to muffle the noise, but Soonyoung knows what he hears and he wants _more_. He hums against his skin, in between the tongue fucking and the insistent addition of his index and middle fingers, and Wonwoo actually cries aloud, thighs shaking from standing up.

“Fuck, I’m gonna, Soon—fuck—” He pulls back just in time to escape the splatter of come on his face, fingers still fucking Wonwoo through his shuddering orgasm, and he thinks there’s no better sight than the one he’s seeing right now. Eventually, Wonwoo whines and he pulls out, wiping his hand on their abused sheets, and crawls back up, ignoring the throbbing ache of his own neglected cock for the hazy euphoria on Wonwoo’s face.

“Well, that wasn’t where I was planning your first orgasm of the night, but it looks like you enjoyed it,” he says, cheeky, and Wonwoo weakly raps him with a loose-curled fist.

“You didn’t actually fuck me, though,” Wonwoo says when he’s aware enough for words, voice hoarse and petulant, and Soonyoung snickers, flicking at his nipple.

“Yeah, well, that’s what I’m saving this little buddy here for,” he says with an angled tilt of his hips, grinding softly against Wonwoo’s hipbone. Wonwoo smirks and pushes him down onto the bed, straddling his thighs with a soft sigh.

“Well, then we better catch you up, huh?”

* * *

He brings it up when they’re both recovering, breathless and sated, and Soonyoung’s curiousity already fit to burst.

“Do you actually have a daddy kink or was this just all to fuck with me?” he asks, propping his head up on his hand to look down at Wonwoo.

“Eh. No preference, really,” Wonwoo says easily, shrugging, drawing up their mushed comforter to lay over them. He snuggles into Soonyoung’s side, throwing an arm over for maximum teddy-bear spoonage, and noses him. “I could take it or leave it.”

“...So you were just fucking with me.”

“Hm, who knows? Maybe you’ve given me a real taste for the daddy kink; maybe I’ll start asking for it every time when we’re in bed now.”

“Seriously, fuck you, man.”

“You just did, and it was great, thanks. Ten out of ten, would bang again.”

Soonyoung snorts and flicks him in the forehead, but settles back into bed, reeling Wonwoo in even closer. Wonwoo sleepily murmurs a good night to him, and Soonyoung drops a kiss on his forehead. There’s a comfortable silence before he feels the press of Wonwoo’s mouth against his throat, widening in a large grin.

“Good night, daddy.”

“Fuck. You.”

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> my motto is always Good, Clean, Consensual Fun
> 
> i had a list of things i was supposed write into this fic but then i lost steam and then i lost interest tbh ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ i just don't know why i continue to be the Most Impressionable and Easily Influenced into writing fic because istf i was not like this before..... real talk: kink is Hard man idk how u guys do it..... i spent half the day trying to work past the Shame and the other half just covering my face and in the end i didnt even go all that kinky.....
> 
> anyway ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
